Return
by marissa275
Summary: When Marissa returned after the RKO incident, many things happened. Some good. Some bad. This tells the whole story. (Part of the Divas of Domination Series)
1. Chapter 1

**_Raw: July 2, 2007_**

"So…" Vince says. "You are cleared to compete now?"

"Yes I am, sir." I say.

"Okay then. Welcome back to Monday night Raw. I will see you around."

I nod before heading to leave. "Thank you, sir."

"It's Vince."

I laugh before leaving.

* * *

"Look at you." Candice says as she finds me. "You're back."

"Yep…how's Raw?"

"Awful. Mickie, Melina, and Jillian are all here."

"I've seen that you've been having problems with them."

"Yep. I only like Kelly and Maria."

"All the nice girls seem to go to SmackDown."

"Except you. We get along well."

"Yep."

"And happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"How old are you now? Twenty-five?"

"Yep."

"I missed you. It's weird not having Ashley around, and Mickie is the only other one here that had some training with Trish. I wasn't hanging with her."

"Well I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Some people were saying that you were going to ask Vince to move you to SmackDown when you returned because of the incident that injured you. The person who caused it is still on Raw."

I laugh. "Candice, you can say Randy. And…I was never going to ask to go to SmackDown. Raw is my show. Even if I have to be around Randy, I'm staying here."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. I don't plan to."

"I honestly don't blame you."

"Yeah…"

"So…are you still hanging out with Chris Jericho?"

"Um…actually we've been dating for almost a month."

"What?!"

I motion for her to be quiet. "We haven't gone public yet."

"Oh. Who knows?"

"Trish, Lita, Michelle, Edge, Cena, Christian, and you now."

"Awesome. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Let's go find friends. You need to show everyone that you're back."

"Okay."

We head down the hall to see who we can find.

* * *

We run into Michelle and John. I greet them with hugs.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Chelle says. "Best surprise ever!"

"I'm cleared." I say.

"New best surprise ever!"

"Yep."

"Welcome back." John says.

"Thank you. Nice to see you have that championship still."

John laughs. "Yeah. Maybe not if Trips was here."

"He's going to be back soon."

"How'd you know that?"

"I went to see him and Stephanie a couple times."

"Oh. Nice."

"Well…" Candice says. "We should get going. Other people to see."

"Bye." I say.

* * *

"So…" Candice says as we head to Catering. "What are you going to do since you're back?"

"Help you." I reply.

"Thanks. I could use it."

"No problem."

"But I get to take you to a club tonight."

"Deal…"

"Planning a celebration without me?" Kelly says. "How dare you?"

"We're going to a club, and you're only twenty."

"How old are you guys?"

"I just turned twenty-five today. Candice is twenty-eight."

"Exactly. You'll both be drinking. I'm your designated driver."

"Fine."

"By the way, happy birthday and welcome back."

"Thanks. You two can keep chatting, but I want food. See you later."

* * *

I entered Catering by myself. Not many people are in here. I grabbed a salad and sat down to eat. William Regal soon approached me.

"Welcome back to Raw." He says. "I'm the interim General Manager, and since you are returning and your birthday is today, I'm going to give you anything you want."

"I'm helping Candice. If I get Jillian or Melina to accept my challenge for a match, will you make it official for next week?"

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

I finish eating my salad. I go to head to the locker-room, but I run into someone. I cringe as I see who it is. It's Randy.

I try to get up and leave without him noticing, but he already had and turned around to see me. We maintained eye contact as I stood up. Neither of us knew what to do.

"Happy birthday." He says quietly before leaving.

"Thanks." I whisper.

* * *

Candice and I were walking around backstage. I told her about running into Randy.

"Did you talk to him?" She asks.

"No." I reply. "And I still won't."

"Okay."

We see Dusty Rhodes and he waves us over. We walk over to him and his son.

"Hello, ladies." Dusty says. "I would like introduce you to my son and newest member of Raw, Cody. Well, Marissa met him once, but you both were kids."

"I don't think she'll remember that, Dad." Cody says. "I don't."

"Neither do I." I say before shaking his hand. "Marissa Smith. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well."

Candice shakes his hand. "Candice Beckman. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine."

Dusty turns to me. "Are you cleared?"

"I am."

"Good. You're my favorite Diva."

I smile. "Thanks."

* * *

I watch from guerilla as Melina and Jillian attack Candice.

"Play my music!" I say.

("Move It Up" plays)

I run out to the ring and attack Jillian first. I hit Jillian with a Thesz Press and unload punches on her. Melina pulls me off. I hit Melina with a Clothesline. Jillian pulls Melina out of the ring. I hit them with a Suicide Dive knocking them down. I roll back into the ring and holds up Candice's arm.

"Hey, bitches." I say into a microphone. "I'm back. Now, Jillian and Melina, if you think I'm just gonna let you get away with bullying Candice, then you are sadly mistaken. The odds are even now. How about one of you faces me one on one next Monday night here on Raw?"

"It's on!" Jillian answers.

* * *

Candice and I are walking past Mickie.

"Do you mind if I say a few words to Mickie?" I ask.

"Be my guest." Candice replies.

We stop right by Mickie.

"Mickie." I say. "Don't you try anything with me. The Marissa now is not the same as before. I am a lot meaner. Stay out of my way."

We start walking away.

"Damn." Candice says. "You aren't fooling around."

"Nope." I say. "I'm not."

* * *

Candice and Kelly are sitting with me in the club. We are waiting for a waiter to ask us what we want to drink.

The waiter finally arrives. "Sorry for the wait, ladies. What would you like to drink?"

"A virgin margarita, please." Kelly says.

"And you?" He asks Candice.

"Some whiskey shots, please. And get the birthday girl a rum and coke." Candice says.

He looks at me. "It's your birthday?"

"Yes." I reply.

"Well consider all of your tables drinks on the house."

"Awesome!" Candice says.

The waiter leaves.

Candice smiles. "How's your birthday?"

"Pretty good minus seeing Randy for the first time in months."

"He was nice though."

"But he didn't apologize for knocking me over."

Candice laughs. "I guess you're right."

"What all happened?" Kelly asks.

"Randy ran into Rissa when she was going to leave Catering. It's the first time that she's seen him since the RKO incident. All he said was happy birthday, but she's annoyed about him not apologizing about knocking her over."

"Oh. That's understandable."

"Exactly." I say.

"Didn't he call you and text you when you were injured?"

"Yeah. I just am not willing to answer them."

"Understandably so."

"Yeah."

The waiter drops off our drinks, but Cody Rhodes starts approaching us before we can drink. We wait for him to join us.

"Sorry to interrupt your girls night out." Cody says. "But the rum and coke is spiked. Spiked by your waiter."

"Oh." I say as I push the rum and coke away. "Thanks, Cody."

"I wasn't the one who saw him. Randy was. Randy just figured that you would actually listen to me."

"Oh. Tell Randy that I um say thank you."

"Will do. See ya around."

"Bye, Cody." We all say.

"The waiter is a little fishy." Candice says. "Thank God that you didn't drink your rum and coke."

"Yeah." Kelly says. "At least Randy was looking out for you."

"Yeah…" I say. "I guess I'll give him that."

"Is there something wrong with the rum and coke?" The waiter asks.

"Yeah. You spiked it."

The waiter glares at me. "Wanna repeat that?"

"You. Spiked. My. Drink."

The waiter grabs me and shoves me against the table. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He shoves Kelly and Candice down before going to pull me away.

"Ahem." I hear.

Randy had done that. He had Cody, Hardcore Holly, and a few others with him. I keep calm and hope that I can get away soon.

"What do you want?" The waiter asks.

Randy rolls his eyes. "I want you to let go of her."

"No. This doesn't concern you."

"Actually it does. She's our coworker and we aren't going to let you hurt her."

The waiter swings at Randy. Randy blocks him. I watch as Randy and the waiter stare at each other. The waiter grabs a beer bottle to smash on Randy, but I kick the waiter in the balls. Randy then hits the waiter with a hard right hand.

The waiter stumbles away from us. Candice and Kelly join us all. I don't wanna be at the club anymore. This isn't a good birthday.

I walk out without a word. I sit outside and start crying. Someone sits next to me and starts wiping my tears away. I look up. It's Randy.

"The others went back to clubbing." Randy says. "After what just happened, I don't understand how anyone could."

"Me either."

"He spiked your drink."

"That's what Cody said."

"And you listened then?"

"Yeah. He told me that you noticed it, and I didn't think you would lie about that."

"I wouldn't." He goes to pull out a cigarette.

I look at him. "You started smoking again?"

"Yeah…after I injured you."

"Oh."

We sit in silence as Randy smokes. I decide that I am not going tell Chris about what I have been doing tonight. He's been busy with Fozzy. So he probably won't ask.

Randy puts out his cigarette. "Do you wanna go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah…"

We get in Randy's car. He drives me back to the hotel. We get out of the car.

"Do you need me to stay with you until the girls get back?" Randy asks.

Even though Randy injured me, I probably would've said yes. But then there was Chris. It's just not right for me to be alone in a hotel room with another man when I have a boyfriend.

"No." I say. "I'll be fine alone."

"Is this because of the injury?"

"No. It's not."

"Really? Because I know you well enough, I know when something's wrong. What's up?"

"Nothing." I say before heading into the hotel.

I turned to see if Randy had followed me in, but he hadn't. I wanted to be friends with him. I really did. But I'm still upset over him injuring me and having him in my hotel room wouldn't be right since I'm with Chris.

I use the stairs to get to my floor and quickly enter my room. I shut the door and immediately laid on the bEd and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Raw: July 9, 2007_**

Randy gives me a small look as I enter the building for Raw on my phone with Chris. I watch as he grabs a bottle of water.

Chris: "Rissa, you still there?"

Me: "Yeah. Sorry I just got backstage for Raw."

Chris: "It's fine, babe. You ready for your match tonight?"

Me: "I am."

Chris: "Good. Are you nervous?"

Me: "A little bit."

Chris: "You'll do fine. Look I got to go. I will call you later. Okay."

Me: "Okay. Bye."

Chris: "Bye."

I hang up. Candice approaches me.

"You ready?" She asks.

"More than ready." I say. "I'm going to kick Jillian's ass."

"Good."

Maria walks up and hugs me. "Hey, girl."

"Hey…"

"You ready for tonight?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good."

* * *

("Paparazzi" plays)

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky, being accompanied to the ring by Melina, Jillian Hall!"

Let me show you what love is.

Let me show you how to move your body.

Let me show you how to make me crazy.

Too much loving never hurt nobody…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by the Women's Champion, Candice Michelle, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jillian and I lock up. I get the advantage and lock her in a Sleeper Hold. She escapes. We exchange Right Hands. I then headbutt her. I Clothesline Jillian to the ground. I then blow Melina a kiss. When Jillian gets up, I hit a Superkick on her. I get on the top rope and hit a Moonsault on Jillian. I pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I quickly roll out of the ring. Candice grabs me, and we head backstage.

* * *

"So…" I say as I laugh. "Candice is so drunk that it took me, Michelle, and Torrie to get her to the hotel room. And Dave follows us while laughing his ass off. He didn't help either. I think Eddie Guerrero was there too. I miss him. But we get there, and she keeps trying to leave. She doesn't, but she ends up throwing up all over Michelle. She about killed Candice."

Candice laughs. "Luckily, she didn't. Was I really that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Where was our other co-workers?"

"Most were at the bar. We actually ran into JBL while going to the hotel room. He laughed his ass off."

Kelly laughs. "When was this?"

"Sometime while we were on SmackDown in 2005."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It was crazy."

Maria laughs. "2005 was crazy in general."

"True. Remember the six woman bra and panties match, Candice?"

"Yeah! You eliminated me!" Candice says.

"Still not sorry."

"I wished I had been on SmackDown in 2005." Kelly says.

"You missed some crazy stuff."

"Remember when we walked in on Melina and Nitro?" Candice asks.

"They shouldn't have been in the Divas locker-room."

"What were they doing?" Maria asks.

"Having sex."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"So you saw his…you know?"

"He isn't big." Candice says.

Maria laughs. "Okay."

* * *

I had just changed out of my ring gear and headed to Catering when I see Randy again.

"Good job." He says.

"Thanks." I reply.

Randy and I stand there awkwardly. My phone starts to ring as Chris is calling me. I debate inside my head whether or not to answer it.

"Might wanna answer that." Randy says quietly.

"He can call me again later if it's important."

"Who's calling you?"

"A person."

"Do I know them?"

"Yes."

There's an awkward silence between us for a few seconds until my phone stops ringing.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Randy asks.

"Like I said if it was important than he'll call again." I say.

"Who's he?"

"Why are you so concerned about it?"

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"You don't have a right to be concerned about who's calling me."

"Really? Because I've known you for thirteen years. I'm also friends with many members of your family. I'm concerned."

"You're concerned? Well…were you concerned that you might hurt me when you hit me with the RKO without giving me an early notice?"

"It was an accident. I called and texted you."

"I didn't have my phone. I was in the hospital for weeks. You could've came and seen me in the hospital. Edge and Lita and many others did. But you…I guess you weren't _that_ concerned about me." I walk away from Randy and to Catering.

* * *

After going to Catering, I head to the Divas locker-room and sit on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mickie says snidely. "Having problems with Randy again? You know he and I are good friends now."

I roll my eyes. "Good for you I guess. I honestly don't care about you or Randy. I've never liked you, and I don't need him. Go be friends with him. Brag all you want about it, but I bet he'll still not sleep with you."

"Ugh!" Mickie says before leaving.

My phone is ringing again. It's Chris again. I answer it.

Me: "Hey."

Chris: "Hey. Are you okay? I called you earlier."

Me: "Yeah. Sorry. I've just been talking to so many people tonight, and I'm still catching up with people. Well…arguing with some."

Chris: "Did something happen?"

Me: "Well I've seen Mickie. You know that she and I can't stand each other. And Randy. Do I have to explain that one?"

Chris: "Did he touch you?"

I could hear the concern in Chris's voice.

Me: "No. He acted all concerned about my personal life and stuff. When you called, he wanted to know who it is. Sorry about not answering. We're not public, and I was with Randy so you know I didn't tell him. I got annoyed by his supposed concern. He got annoyed by me not telling him. We argued. The incident got brought up. I walked away from it eventually."

Chris: "Okay. Are you okay?"

Me: "Yeah."

Chris: "I know you're aware that Randy and I have never liked each other, but my dislike for him has never been as bad as it's been since he injured you."

Me: "I know."

Chris: "On the other hand, great match."

Me: "Thanks."

Chris: "Aww shit. I gotta go."

Me: "I know how it is. Fozzy stuff."

Chris: "Thank you for understanding."

Me: "Don't worry, babe. I'm back on the road. I understand all too well. Bye."

Chris: "Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Raw: July 16, 2007_**

I get a text from Maria as I go to Catering with Candice.

Maria: You're dating Chris Jericho?!

I stop and grab Candice's arm. "Look at this text."

Candice reads the text. "Who the fuck found out?"

"I don't know, but I guess I have to admit it now."

I reply to Maria.

Me: Yes I am. We were trying to stay not public now. Who told you?

A few of the guys walk by and look at me weirdly.

Maria: Kelly. She said Mickie and her little group were talking about it and said that the whole roster knows now.

Me: Shit. They can't stay out of my business. Can they? Grab Kelly and join me and Candice in Catering.

Maria: Okay.

I text Chris.

Me: So someone on the roster found out about us and told the rest of the roster about us. I think I might know who it was.

Chris: So we're going public then? Who was it?

Me: I guess we're public. I think Mickie.

Chris: Okay. I guess you should tell the whole roster now. And kick Mickie's ass.

Me: Will do.

* * *

Kelly and Maria sit with me and Candice in Catering.

"So the thing about you and Jericho…" Kelly says. "It's true?"

"Yeah…" I say. "It's true."

"Why didn't you tell a lot of people?"

"Locker-room gossip and we weren't really public yet."

"Understandable."

"How long have you been dating?" Maria asks.

"About a month and a half." I say.

"When did you get together?"

"May 25."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"What? I mean…how did this happen? Last I knew you didn't like him."

"Well I just thought he was an asshole. But really after I wasn't around…" I look around. "Randy. Chris and I got along and hung out."

"What made you decide to give him a chance?"

"He was one of the first people to come and see me in the hospital. He came with Trish. He also helped me train to come back along with Trish and Lita."

"Oh. That's surprising."

"I thought the same thing at first, but he's been the kindest towards me. He eventually asked me on a date, and I went. He set up a nice little romantic picnic. It was amazing. So we started dating."

"Aww…" My three friends say.

John walks over and sits next to me. "Who do you think told?"

"Mickie." I say.

"How'd she find out?"

"I think that maybe she was outside of the Divas locker-room when Chris and I talked over the phone last week."

"Makes sense."

"What's this about her and Randy being good friends now?"

John chuckles. "They're not. They were kind of friends, but I heard he got pissed off at her, and they haven't talked since you came back."

"Oh."

"Have you talked to Randy?"

"That's a sore subject."

"Oh. You have then. I'll not ask what happened."

"Thanks, John. How's everything with my best friend?"

"Amazing. I love her so much. Sometimes I wonder how someone as nice as her can be best friends with someone as mean as you."

I smack him. "I'm nice."

"Sometimes."

I roll my eyes. "Have you checked the match card yet?"

"Yeah. You're in a Six Diva Tag Team match."

"With who?"

He points at Candice. "You and her." He sighs. "And Mickie. Against Melina, Jillian, and some Beth Phoenix chick."

"Who's Beth Phoenix?"

"No idea."

* * *

Let me show you what love is.

Let me show you how to move your body.

Let me show you how to make me crazy.

Too much loving never hurt nobody…

"The following Six Diva Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first the team of Mickie James, Marissa, and the WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!"

We enter the ring.

I look at Mickie. "Do you know who Beth Phoenix is?"

"Yeah." She says. "She was here last year. Debuted during my feud with Trish."

"The blonde bitch?"

"Yeah. She's a major powerhouse. I've wrestled her before. Just let me take care of her. I want to win."

"Aren't you friends with Jillian and Melina?"

"Yeah. But I like winning. And neither me or you two like Beth. Let's just fight her. No arguing."

"Funny that you say that considering that you told everyone about my relationship."

"That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"Beth was near our locker-room when I left last week. Probably was her. She was always an eavesdropper."

"Good point."

"So can we not argue and win this match?"

"Sure."

("Paparazzi" plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Melina, Jillian Hall, and Beth Phoenix!"

"She wasn't that muscular last time we saw her." Candice says.

The opposing team enters the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mickie and Jillian start the match off. They lock up. Mickie puts Jillian in a Headlock. Jillian escapes and takes Mickie down with a Russian Leg Sweep. She then tags in Beth.

Beth grabs Mickie and slams her repeatedly on the ground. She then tosses Mickie across the ring and tags Jillian back in.

Jillian hits Mickie with a Dropkick. She then jumps on Mickie and tags Beth back in.

Beth picks up Mickie and hits an Elevated Double Chickenwing Facebuster. She pins Mickie.

1…2…

I break the pin. Jillian comes after me. I move and toss her from the ring. Mickie rolls to our corner and tags in Candice as I make it back.

Candice and Beth exchange Right Hands for a few minutes. Beth then hits Candice with a Slingshot Suplex. Beth tags Jillian back in.

Jillian pins Candice.

1…2…kickout!

Candice tags Mickie back in. Melina looks angry.

Mickie hits Jillian with a MickDT and pins her.

1…2…

Beth breaks the pin with an Axehandle to Mickie's back. She drags Jillian to their corner and tags back in.

Beth hits Mickie with a Clothesline. She then hits Mickie with a Samoan Driver. She then taunts me and Candice. I roll my eyes. Mickie rolls Beth into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

Mickie tags me in. I hit Beth with a hard Right Hand. She tries to hit me back with one. I hit Beth with a Clothesline. I then hit her with a Superkick. I pin Beth.

1…2…kickout!

Beth tags Jillian back in.

I take Jillian down with a Thesz Press. I then hit her with a Tornado DDT. We fight, and Jillian gets me in position for a Powerbomb. I reverse and hit a Flip-Over DDT. I pin Jillian.

1…2…

Beth breaks the pin. Mickie tackles her. Melina goes to help, but Candice attacks her. I get Jillian into another pin with a Backslide.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Marissa, Mickie James, and Candice Michelle!"

We celebrate, but I get attacked from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Great American Bash: July 22, 2007_**

"Are you excited for tonight?" Chelle asks me.

"Yeah." I say. "It's the first pay-per-view since I've been back."

"Good." She hugs me. "I wish we'd be in matches."

"Same."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Accompanying Candice."

"Cool…I'm doing nothing."

I laugh. "You can watch Dusty kick Randy's ass."

"You really don't like Randy anymore. Do you?"

I sigh. "Chelle, I don't think I have it in me to forgive him just like that. He never even apologized for it. Plus, I'm sure he's heard about me and Chris by now. Randy's not gonna wanna speak to me after knowing that."

"I know. Did he ever come visit you in the hospital?"

"No…I need to go. I'll see you later."

* * *

I sat down in a hallway by myself. I just needed to clear my mind. I just lean against the wall as I sit and close my eyes. Some footsteps and chatter snap me out of my calmness. It's Batista and Ric Flair.

I smile. "Hey, guys."

Batista picks me up off of the ground and hugs me. "Hey, kid."

Ric hugs me as well. "How are ya?"

I frown. "Stressed."

"Why?"

"Being back. With all of the drama. Fellow Divas. New Divas. Everything."

"Does that include Randy?"

"Ric!" Batista looks at him sternly.

"Dave," I say. "It's okay. You do not have to avoid saying Randy around me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

Dave smiles. "Okay…then does it include Randy?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…do you wanna talk about it?"

I nod. "Yeah. Um…I haven't been getting along with Randy. Hell, I didn't talk to him last week. But I don't know how I'm going to face Randy anymore. Last time we did talk, we had a pretty bad argument. Plus, he didn't know about Chris and I back then."

"Well…we didn't know about your relationship with Chris either until the rumors spread." Ric says.

"Yeah…sorry. I know Randy doesn't like Chris. He's never liked Chris. Chris is my boyfriend, but a part of me still wants to have Randy in my life in a good way. However, I can't bring myself to forgive him for the RKO Incident. He never apologized. He never visited me in the hospital. I was there for almost a month. He did call and text me. I read his texts. I listened to his voicemails. He didn't say a word about being sorry. I can't do it." I let a tear roll down my cheek.

Dave pulls me into his arms again. "I might be friends with Randy too, but I don't agree with what he did to you or his lack of effort in trying to communicate."

"I yelled at him." Ric says.

I laugh. "Thanks, Ric."

"The following match is a Singapore Cane on a Pole match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Caribbean, Carlito!" We hear Lilian Garcia announce.

"Shit." I say. "I need to go. Candice's match is next. I gotta go with her. See you guys later."

"Bye!" Ric and Dave say.

* * *

("Paparazzi" plays)

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, the Challenger, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

Let me show you what love is.

Let me show you how to move your body.

Let me show you how to make me crazy.

Too much loving never hurt nobody…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, the WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Candice and Melina lock up in the center of the ring. I look on. Melina gains the advantage and locks Candice in a Headlock. Candice escapes and kicks Melina in the gut. She puts Melina in a Side Headlock and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Melina wraps her legs around Candice's neck. Candice uses her leg power to pin Melina again.

1…2…kickout!

"Come on, Candice!" I shout.

Their arms are locked together. Melina gets Candice into a Backslide.

1…2…kickout!

Candice kicks Melina in the gut. She then hits Melina with a Running Blockbuster. Candice uses a Fireman's Carry Takeover into a Bridge to pin Melina.

1…kickout!

Melina gets Candice into the corner and hits a double knee to Candice's abdomen. Melina attacks Candice in the ropes.

1!

2!

3!

Melina releases Candice.

"You can do it, Candice!" I pound on the mat.

Melina attacks Candice's left arm. She then wraps both of Candice's arms around Candice and pulls Candice to the ground. She pins Candice.

1…kickout!

Melina puts a submission on Candice's left arm. Candice escapes and pulls Melina over her head. She then hits Melina with Forearms and Clotheslines. She grounds Melina with a Dropkick. Melina gets up, and Candice hits a big Clothesline and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Candice goes to the top rope and hits Melina with a Crossbody. Candice pins Melina.

1…2…kickout!

Melina elbows Candice in the face and hits a Neckbreaker on Candice. Melina pins Candice.

1…2…kickout!

Melina Irish Whips Candice into the ropes, but Candice comes back with a Clothesline. Candice goes for a Heel Kick, but Melina dodges. Melina locks in a Headlock, but Candice escapes and hits a Standing Bulldog. She pins Melina.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!"

I run in the ring to celebrate with Candice. She grabs her title and hugs me. I raise Candice's arm in the air. We roll out of the ring and head up the ramp. Candice poses with the championship at the top of the ramp before we head backstage.

* * *

Candice and I are now heading to Mr. McMahon's office. He apparently wanted us in there.

"Do you think we did something wrong?" Candice asks.

"No." I say. "At least I highly doubt it."

"You didn't." Melina says. "He wants to see me too."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

We head to Mr. McMahon's office. I open the door. Along with Mr. McMahon, Teddy Long, William Regal, and the entire WWE Divas locker-room was in there. Melina, Candice, and I sit down.

"Now that everyone is here." Mr. McMahon says. "We have brought you all on here to discuss the Divas match at SummerSlam."

Brooke raises her hand. "Mr. McMahon?"

"Yes, Brooke?"

"What is the Divas match at SummerSlam?"

"We'll get to that in a moment. You see for SummerSlam's twentieth anniversary we want to do something big. So the Divas match at SummerSlam will involve Raw, SmackDown, and ECW."

"It's a huge Tag Team match." Michelle says.

"Actually, Michelle," Teddy Long says. "It's not."

"It's a Battle Royal." I say casually. "We almost never do huge Tag Team matches on pay-per-view. Let alone SummerSlam."

"Way to ruin the surprise, Marissa." William says.

"So it is a Battle Royal?" Melina asks.

"Yes." Mr. McMahon says. "It is."

"But we do tons Battle Royals." Victoria says. "This is going to be boring."

"Yeah." Mickie says. "It will."

"What's the point?" Layla asks.

"Victoria didn't let me finish." Mr. McMahon says. "The winner of this match will be rewarded."

"With what?" Torrie asks.

Mr. McMahon looks at Candice. "A future opportunity at the WWE Women's Championship."

"So I'm not in Battle Royal." Candice says.

"No."

"Damn."

"Everyone else is though." Beth says. "Right?"

"Yes."

"So…" Kelly says. "Theoretically, the WWE Women's Championship could go to any brand."

"Yes."

"Well it sure as hell won't be ECW." Jillian says.

"The only way to confirm that is to make sure they don't win the Battle Royal."

"Okay."

"Anyway…" William says. "There has to be some storyline changes due to this Battle Royal."

"Yes." Mr. McMahon says as he looks at me and Candice. "Mainly you two. You see. Marissa doesn't have any real motivation to be in and win the Battle Royal if she's best friends with the champion."

"What about self-redemption?" I say. "I never lost my championship. I was injured because of a RKO gone wrong."

"You can include that in there. But I'm sure that the fans would enjoy seeing you and Candice fight. We can use your idea more if you end up in storyline with Randy again."

"I'd rather not be in another storyline with him."

"Understandable. So it's official. There will be a Divas Battle Royal at SummerSlam. And the winner will receive a future opportunity at the WWE Women's Championship."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Raw: July 23, 2007_**

"Wait." I say to John. "Hold up. You and Candice are supposed to fight Umaga, Murdoch, and Cade in a Handicap match?"

"Yeah…" John says.

"What kind of crazy bullshit is that?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Vince?"

"His office."

"Good."

"Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Vince could pull you from the Battle Royal if he doesn't like you saying something about tonight's match."

"I highly doubt it. I'm going to go talk to him."

John sighs. "Whatever."

* * *

I walk into Mr. McMahon's office without knocking. "Mr. McMahon, I usually don't question your decisions, but what the hell?"

Mr. McMahon laughs. "Marissa, first of all, call me Vince. Second of all, sit down."

"Okay…tonight's main event…why-"

"Why put Candice in it? It was Jonathan Coachman's idea."

"And a stupid one at that."

"I know. But I knew if I told John about it, you'd come marching in here to complain about it. I wanted to see how long it would take you."

"So is it not the main event?"

"No. It is. But I figured you would want to be at ringside, and I'm going to allow it."

I laugh. "Screw putting me at ringside. I want in the damn match."

"Are you sure?"

"Vince, I have more experience than Candice in matches like this. Hell, I have a pinfall victory over Randy Orton, who I know is next in line for a shot at the WWE Championship. Let me in."

"Umaga, Murdoch, and Cade aren't going to be as careful with you as Orton and Edge were."

"They weren't careful with me. Especially not Randy. He cost me seven months of my career. I want in. To help Candice."

"Fine. But you have to have a segment with Coachman to have a storyline reason to be in. By the way, it's no disqualification."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

"Jonathan," Todd Grisham says. "Sorry to bother you, but have you made a decision as to who will face John Cena for the WWE Championship at SummerSlam?"

"You know, Grisham. I have seen a lot of great things tonight. I have made my decision, but before I let you or the public know who it is, I need to go inform the Challenger. Thanks for stopping by." Jonathan Coachman says.

"Coach," I say walking up. "We need to talk."

"Sure, Marissa. What's up?"

"What the hell is going on with the main event you made for tonight? Whatever your problem is with John Cena…you don't need to involve Candice in it."

"Why not?"

"You are having her face the Intercontinental Champion, Umaga, and the Tag Team Champions, Cade and Murdoch. They're monsters. Who knows what they're going to do to her?"

"I put her in because I was looking at her not as a Diva but a champion."

"Are you trying to say Divas are weak?"

"No. But I'm not taking Candice out of the match."

"Put me in the match with her and John then."

"Why?"

"Because I have more experience in these matches than she does. Need I remind you that I have a pinfall victory over Randy Orton."

"Fine…you should try to stay on my good side." Jonathan walks away.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"You did what now?" John asks.

"I convinced Vince to add me to the match."

"You're crazy. I can't tag you in."

"John, I have a pinfall victory over Randy. I can do this. You can't fight all the members of the opposing team alone."

"I know."

"I'll see you out there."

"See ya out there."

* * *

("Virtual Voodoo" plays)

"The following contest is a No Disqualification Intergender Tag Team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Isle of Samoa, the Intercontinental Champion, Umaga!"

("Southern Pride" plays)

"And his partners, the World Tag Team Champions, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch!"

Let me show you what love is.

Let me show you how to move your body.

Let me show you how to make me crazy.

Too much loving never hurt nobody…

"And their opponents, first, the team of Marissa and the WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!"

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now

You can't see me, my time is now!..

"And their partner, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, John Cena!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

John immediately starts trying to fight off all three of our opponents. They get John in corner and beat on him whilst tagging in and out. Cade and Murdoch start double teaming John. Cade pins John.

1…2…kickout!

Cade tags in Umaga, and they double team John. Then, Umaga starts unloading punches on John. He then harshly Irish Whips John into a corner. John falls. Umaga tags Murdoch in. John starts hitting Murdoch. Murdoch gets the advantage and pins John.

1…2…kickout!

Murdoch and Cena exchange punches. John hits Springboard Stunner on Murdoch. Cade gets involved and receives a Suplex. Umaga gets involved and hits a Sidewalk Slam on John. That's when I notice Cade and Murdoch are on either side of me and Candice.

"Candice." I whisper. "We're in trouble."

"I'm going to back away." She says. "Let's see if they split up."

She backs up into the ring and right into Umaga.

"Oh shit." I mutter.

She backs into a corner and is on the ground. Cade and Murdoch each grab an arm and start screaming. Umaga backs up, preparing to attack her. I panic, not knowing how to save Candice.

Suddenly, I hear cheers. Jeff Hardy is running to the ring with a steel chair. He starts hitting Umaga. Candice escapes and runs backstage. Jeff and Umaga head backstage as well.

Murdoch goes after John and receives a Back Body Drop. John tosses Cade from the ring and Murdoch into the ring post. John tags me in. He then picks up Murdoch and hits the FU. I then prepare for a Superkick. Cade appears on the apron, so I hit him with a Superkick. Murdoch gets up and tries to fight me, but I block him and hit a Running Bulldog. I then hit a Superkick when he gets up. I then get up on the top turnbuckle and hit a Moonsault. I pin Murdoch.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Candice Michelle, John Cena, and Marissa!"

John and I celebrate.

"I told you I could do it." I tell John.

"Okay." John says. "You were right."

"I know."

John grabs his championship, and I grab Candice's. We both turn around only for Randy to RKO John.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jonathan Coachman says. "Your new Number One Contender and the man who will face John Cena for the WWE Championship at SummerSlam, Randy Orton!"

I stand in the corner of the ring and look at Randy nervously. Watching him RKO John right in front of me made me think about the RKO Incident again. Randy looks at me.

"Get out of the ring." Randy says.

"Why?" I say.

"Cause if you stay I'll be expected to RKO you again. We don't have approval for any kind of storyline together. Do you want to get us in trouble?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

Randy points to make it look like he's telling me to leave. "We need to talk when I get backstage."

I exit the ring. "Do you really think I wanna talk to you?"

I head backstage without even turning back around to even look at Randy once.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Raw: July 30, 2007_**

I applied some eyeliner to my eyes to prepare for my segment with Candice tonight. "My life is just so stressful right now."

Queen Sharmell looks over at me. "What's so stressful about it? Being back at work?"

"Yeah. That's a lot of it."

"So there's something else then?"

"Yeah. Chris is upset with me because I was in a match with Murdoch, Cade, and Umaga last week, putting myself in harm's way, and that I was basically alone in the ring with Randy after the match. I didn't even know Randy was going to be out there after the match. John forgot to tell me."

"Well…Chris needs to open his eyes to that. Sometimes, in this business, we're stuck with people we don't like. Or we're stuck in situations we don't like. Or we find a way to get involved in a situation that your friend or significant other is already stuck in. Shit happens."

"Ain't that the truth."

"I know. If you need to vent, tell me. I can talk with you. And unlike most of the others, I won't spread shit around."

"Thanks, Sharmell. I am thankful to have a friend like you."

* * *

Let me show you what love is.

Let me show you how to move your body.

Let me show you how to make me crazy.

Too much loving never hurt nobody…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Marissa and the WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!"

Candice and I walk to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Candice says. "I just wanted to come out here to thank you for your support. Thank you for supporting me as I am now the first Diva Search contestant to become WWE Women's Champion. I-"

"Actually…" I say. "You are the second Diva Search contestant to become WWE Women's Champion."

"Oh." Candice says snidely. "Who was the first?"

"I was."

"Well you didn't do a very good job keeping it. Did you?"

"First of all, Candice, I successfully defended the championship against Lita. I also had beaten her in the finals of a tournament to win it. How'd far you make it? Not even past the first round."

"Well my reign has been longer than yours was."

"I also had to vacate it due to getting injured from a RKO from Randy Orton."

"Sounds like your problem."

"Well you know that you end up going against guys sometimes."

"I know. Last week."

"Oh. Are you talking about the match you ran away from like a little bitch at the first chance?"

"I did not-"

"Yes. You did. I won that match."

"I'm still champion."

"For now. You know, Candice, you don't have a championship match set for SummerSlam yet. And I was never defeated in a championship match. I was injured. I never got another shot at the Women's Championship. But I should. Maybe I ought to go to Jonathan Coachman's office, pull a Randy Orton, and demand a championship match against you."

Candice gets in my face. "Not like you'll get it."

"Oh we'll see."

Candice goes to slap me, but I block and slap her across the face. I then grab the championship belt and raise it in the air.

"I'm taking my championship back." I say. "It's time for some self-redemption."

I drop the championship belt on Candice and exit the ring.

* * *

I sat down in Catering to watch my friends. I was the only Diva not in this match. Mr. Kennedy sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Nice to see you, old pal." Kennedy says.

"We're not old pals." I say. "So get your arm off of me and go away."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Cause if you don't, Ken. You are going to have issues with me."

I nod, not caring about which coworker just got involved in this situation. "Yeah."

Ken gives me a dirty look. "I don't think Chris will be happy that you're around this asshole."

"My relationship with Chris is none of your concern, Ken. Fuck off."

He scoffs. "Whatever."

"Ken…" The coworker says.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Ken leaves.

I sigh. "Asshole."

"I guess that's one thing that we can agree on."

I turn to see that Randy had been the one to get Ken Kennedy to leave. "Yeah."

He sits down next to me. "You had a pretty good segment with Candice earlier."

"Thanks. You had a good one with John."

"Thank you…what's up with you and Candice?"

"Storyline changes."

"Why? You getting a title match at SummerSlam?"

"No. There's going to be a Number One Contender's Battle Royal at SummerSlam. I'm in it."

"Raw doesn't have enough Divas for that."

"SmackDown and ECW Divas are in too."

"Cool…so you and Jericho?"

"Yeah…"

"He was the one who called you that day. The day we argued."

"Yeah…"

"How? I mean…why? Why of all people you date Chris Jericho?"

"Why are you concerned about it?"

"Because I don't like or trust him."

"So I shouldn't?"

"No. You shouldn't."

"Well…I don't listen to you. I'm happy with Chris."

"Why?"

"Because he has been there for me. He was the one who helped me through my injury the most. Thanks for the injury by the way. He stayed by my side when you were on Raw living like nothing happened. Well maybe nothing happened to you, but I lost seven months of my career. I lost my championship. You lost nothing."

"I lost you."

"Really? It's not like you didn't come to see me or help me get through my injury. Oh wait. You didn't."

"I called and texted you when I could. You know that the WWE work schedule is extraneous."

"Almost everyone else on the roster that I care about visited me. Explain that one to me, Orton."

"Here are your winners, Melina, Jillian, and Beth Phoenix!"

"I-" I cut Randy off.

"I need to go. Candice and I need to talk about our storyline." I walk fastly away.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Raw: Aug. 6, 2007_**

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. "You got anything tonight, Candice?"

"No…you?" She asks.

"Nope."

"Wonder who does."

"No one right now." Maria says as she enters the locker-room. "I have some segments with Santino and a few other people. But there's no Divas match."

"Damn."

"But Vince wants everyone at ringside at the start of the show."

"Oh…okay." I say.

"I don't know why."

"Who knows? It's Vince."

"True. How's everything with Chris?"

"We haven't talked in almost two weeks."

"Why?"

"Because he's upset about me facing Umaga, Cade, and Murdoch and that I was in the ring with Randy that night too."

"That's bullshit."

"I know."

* * *

"We're gonna have ourselves a good old-fashioned Battle Royal." Vince says. "Hang on. The bell has not rung yet. And the winner will become the new general manager of Raw."

"Woah." I say. "I wish we could be in it."

"Why?" Candice says.

"I wanna be the general manager."

"Now ring the bell!" Vince shouts.

All of the Divas run up the ramp to avoid the brawl.

"Wonder who wins." Candice says as we arrive backstage.

"Regal." I say.

"Why?"

"Because he actually cares about our division."

"Here is your winner and the NEW General Manager of Raw, William Regal!"

"Told ya." I say.

"Okay. You're right."

"When am I not?" My phone starts ringing. "Wait one second."

"Okay."

I look at my phone. "Oh."

"What?"

"It's Chris."

"Answer it."

Me: "Umm…hey?"

Chris: "Hey, babe. How are you?"

Me: "I don't know. You haven't called me in two weeks basically."

Chris: "I know. I'm so sorry about that. I was mad about some of the things you had to do on Raw for awhile. And we've had a few problems with things during the past few Fozzy concerts. I've been busy. I'm sorry."

Me: "It's okay."

Chris: "You sure?"

Me: "Yeah. It's okay."

Chris: "Good. Because I found time in my schedule to come to SummerSlam."

Me: "Yay! That's awesome!"

Chris: "Yeah. I'll hopefully get to see you wrestle."

William arrives backstage and waves me over.

Me: "You will. Sorry to cut the conversation short, but the boss needs to talk to me. I'll call you later, babe. Bye."

Chris: "Bye."

I hang up. "You need me, Regal?"

"Yeah." Regal says. "You have a segment with Jillian, Mickie, and Beth. It's an interview to set up Jillian vs. Mickie for tonight and you vs. Beth next week in Madison Square Garden."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, former WWE Women's Champion, Marissa." Todd Grisham says. "Marissa, last week you ended up fighting with Candice Michelle, your best friend. Any comments?"

"Well, Todd." I say. "Candice and I are best friends, but when it comes down to it you can't afford to have friends with only one championship in this division. I never lost the Women's Championship. I never got my rematch. I'm not just going to sit around. I want my opportunity."

"Well…some of us deserve the opportunity before you." Beth says as she walks up.

"Well, Beth, you apparently don't understand how things work around here. So get to the back of the line, rookie."

"Excuse me?"

"Beth," Mickie says. "I usually don't agree with Marissa over here, but this time I do. You're acting entitled to a championship match, but you really do need to get to the back of the line."

"Oh look at this." Jillian says. "The former champions not stepping out of the spotlight and letting new people get their opportunities. Marissa, Mickie, it's mine and Beth's time."

"Jillian, you've had opportunities. You just suck."

I laugh. "I couldn't agree more."

Beth glares at me. "I'm getting that opportunity."

We all start arguing. William Regal arrives and gets between us.

"Stop!" He says. "I'll be deciding who faces Candice at SummerSlam. As for now, if you want to be on my good side, impress me. Mickie and Jillian will face off in a match tonight. Marissa and Beth, you will face off next week at Madison Square Garden."

The four of us glare at each other.

* * *

I take a sip of my water. "I'm just happy that Chris and I finally worked things out."

Candice smiles. "Me too."

"Why?"

"So my bestie isn't upset."

"I'm always upset over something."

"You referring to Randy?"

"Yes…unfortunately."

"Have you seen him today?"

"Nope. Hoping to keep it that way."

"When was your last conversation?"

"Last Monday."

"When?"

"During your match. The six Diva Tag Team match."

"Oh. I'm going to assume that it didn't go over well."

"Nope. He basically told me that he did not approve of me and Chris being together."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"That's some bullshit, Rissa."

"I know, Candice."

"Chris has been so good to you. He's good for you."

"I know."

"Do you think Randy has feelings for you?"

I laugh. "Hell no! If he did, he would've made it clear well before now."

She chuckles. "Okay."

"You wanna get drunk?"

"Why?"

"Because after all of this work stress, I feel like I deserve a night at the bar."

"Well, sis, I am tired so make Kelly go with you."

"But Kelly won't be able to get drunk."

"She can keep an eye on you."

"But I just wanna get drunk."

"Well…I don't think it's a good idea."

"I think it is though."

"But it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Rissa…"

"I need to get drunk."

"No you don't."

Kelly sits down. "What's up?"

"Rissa wants to get drunk."

"Let her."

"What? Why?"

"She's stressed. Randy is pissing her off. Chris and her are working on their relationship problems. Nonetheless she's having a long-distance relationship. And work's stressing her out."

"See!" I say. "She knows!"

"Okay." Candice says. "Whatever."

"Wanna come with me, Kel?"

"Why?" Kelly asks.

"Cause I wanna get shit-faced."

"Why?"

"It helps the soul."

"You need to stop." Candice says.

"No. I am going to the hotel bar."

"That's not good."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Monday: Aug. 6, 2007 11:30 P. M._**

Kelly and I walk into the bar. I smile.

"Kelly, I'm so ready to get shit-faced."

"Is this a good idea?" Kelly asks.

"You let me go this far. Don't stop me now."

"I'm not."

"I'm loving this setting. The dancing. The drinking. I'm happy. Yo, bartender! I need to get a rum and coke."

"How much are you going to drink?"

"A shit ton."

"Well…"

"Kelly, go dance and find a man."

"Why?"

"You're young. When I was your age, I was a law student and helping with gymnastics during the week to make a living, but I had fun during the time I wasn't busy. Go find a man and hook up."

"Okay. See ya later."

The bartender hands me the rum and coke. I take it and start drinking. I feel pretty happy.

"Can I have another?" I ask the bartender.

I get another from him. I start drinking. I receive a text.

Chris: Are you doing okay?

Me: Yeah. I'm fine.

I finish the rum and coke. I smile as I see Kelly dancing with a cute guy. I grab a shot of whiskey. I don't even like whiskey that well.

I play with my hair. Maybe Candice was right. Maybe I didn't need it.

But maybe I did.

"I need to drink a shit ton." I mutter. "More than normal. I can not handle that shit."

I grab a whole tray of shots. I drink one shot.

Cody Rhodes walks over. He sits next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I shrug. "Just stressed. No one hanging out with you?"

"Nah. How about you?"

"Kelly came with me. Not with me now. I sent her to have fun. She still has to be having fun. Well so do you. You're still pretty young."

"I know."

"Why do you think no one is with you?"

"I don't know. But Randy has someone in his room so I think you and I can guess what he's doing."

"Damn. He is still doing that?"

"Never stopped I think."

"He needs to stop that. It's a bad habit."

"I know."

"Want a shot?"

He takes one. "Thanks."

"No problem." I take a shot. "Work has me so stressed."

"Same."

"I have a lot of shit on my mind."

"That's fine. You can talk about it if you want."

"I'm good."

"Okay. Can I take another shot of whiskey?"

"I have no problem. Take as many as you want."

"I think Kelly found herself a hookup."

I smile. "Good for her."

"How's everything with Chris?"

"Good. You got your eye on anybody? You seem bored, and I do not want to be in your way of enjoying the night."

"No. And I'm not bored."

"Okay. I think I might head up to my room soon."

"That's fine. I might too."

"But before that," I say as I hand him another shot and get one for myself. "To work stress and losing it."

We fist bump and take our shots.

* * *

I start heading to my room. I press the up button. I wait a few minutes for the elevator to arrive. As I do, Mickie stands next to me to wait.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." I say.

"What floor are you on?"

"The seventh floor."

"I have to go there too."

"Okay."

The elevator arrives, and we get on. I press the button for the seventh floor.

"So…" Mickie says. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Good."

The elevator opens up to our floor. I head to my room. I look for room 722. I find it and go looking for my key. I start digging through my purse.

I look in the front pocket. Nothing. I look in both of the side pockets. Nothing. I look in the main big pocket of the purse. Nothing. I dump out the entire contents of the purse and start searching the pile of items. Still nothing.

"What the fuck?" I mutter to myself. "I know I had that damn key."

I start putting my belongings back in my purse. I'm not finding the hotel room key at all.

"Candice better still be fucking awake." I say as I put the last of my belongings back in the purse.

I knock on the door. "Candice!"

"Shit!" I hear her say.

"I thought you said that she was going out to the bar!" I hear a familiar man's voice say.

"She was! You know that she usually isn't back until at least two!"

"Well she's back now!"

"What do we do?!"

"I don't know!"

"Candice!"

"I'm thinking! Damn it!"

"Think quickly! She's probably getting suspicious!"

"Shut up and let me think!"

"We don't have time for this, Candice!"

"Just shut up! She might hear you!"

"If she hears me, she'll definitely hear you!"

Wait a second…I know that man's voice. That son of a bitch.

"Have you seen my clothes?!" I hear Candice ask.

"They're probably in the bathroom with mine!" The man replies.

"I got it! Hide in the bathroom! I'll answer the door!"

"What if she has to use the bathroom?!"

"Just stay in there! I'll just convince her to stay with Kelly! She's probably so shit-faced that she'll be fine with it!"

"I highly doubt it!"

"Just hide in the bathroom and let me answer the door!"

"Fine!"

I hear the bathroom door close.

Candice opens the door with just a towel wrapped around her. "Hey, Rissa…you're early…"

I smile. "Yeah…just wasn't feeling it as much when I got there."

"Where's Kelly?"

"Got herself a hookup. She's young, so I didn't stop her."

"Ah. Those were the days."

"Yeah…some people in our company never grow out of it."

"Yeah…"

"Well…I'm going to come in and put my purse down and use the bathroom. The ones downstairs are disgusting."

"I bet…" Candice says nervously.

I put down my purse and reach out for the doorknob on the restroom door. "Candice, one question."

"What is it?"

"Why is the bathroom door shut?"

"Just a habit."

"Okay. I lied. Another question. Why are you in a towel?"

"I was getting ready to take a shower."

"Okay. I lied again. Third question."

"Go ahead and ask."

I open the bathroom door. "How stupid do you two think I am?!"

"Rissa, I can explain everything! I-"

"You slept with this asshole!"

"But, Rissa-"

"But what, Candice?! There is no buts! You betrayed my trust by doing this!"

"Marissa, please-" I stop the still partially-nude man in the bathroom from speaking.

"Don't you say a damn word!"

"Rissa…baby girl-"

"Don't call me that, Randy! Hell, don't speak to me! Don't even breathe in my direction! You know what?! Just get out!"

"Rissa!" Candice says. "He isn't even fully-dressed!"

"Both of you get out!"

"Rissa! You can't kick me out!"

"Candice, I'm paying for our room this time. So yes I can. But don't worry. I'm sure your little fuck buddy won't mind sharing."

"But-"

"Grab your bags and get the fuck out! Now!"

"Fine…"

Candice quickly grabs her things and leaves still in just a towel with a partially-nude Randy trailing behind her. I harshly slam the door behind them and start crying.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Sorry to any fans of this story or any other of my stories that may have been waiting for me to update one of my stories for a long time. I have had a busy summer that made it very hard for me to find time to write and update stories. However, I should have a lot more time to write and update stories now, and I am planning to start frequently updating my stories. Thanks for reading my stories!

* * *

 ** _Raw: Aug. 13, 2007_**

It's been a week since I interrupted Candice and Randy's little affair in my hotel room, and I haven't heard anything from either of them. Honestly, I really didn't want to see or hear them. I wasn't happy with either of them. Well…I haven't been happy with Randy for almost nine months.

I walk into the arena. I text Chris.

Me: Just made it to arena.

As I put my phone away, someone pulls me into a hug.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask.

"Wow, Rissa." The person replies. "I thought you would be more excited to see me."

"Torrie!" I hug her back. "What are you doing here?"

"All three brands' rosters have to be here for Vince's segment tonight. Plus, you, me, and a certain someone else have a bikini photoshoot tonight."

"Who is the other person?"

"You guess." Another woman says as she arrives.

"Chelle!" I hug her tightly.

"Hi!" She pulls Torrie into the hug.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too." Torrie says.

"Good."

"Plus," Chelle says. "We get to watch you wrestle at your first MSG event since returning to the ring."

"True. I love Madison Square Garden. It's such a good wrestling arena."

"True."

"Let's go to Catering."

"Okay!"

* * *

We walk into Catering.

"So…" Chelle says. "We heard that you aren't talking to Candice."

"I'm not." I reply.

"Why?" Torrie asks.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"She slept with Randy." I whisper.

"What?!"

Chelle gasps. "She broke the deal."

Back in 2004, right after I was signed as WWE Diva, Chelle, Candice, Torrie, me, and a few others made a deal that we wouldn't sleep with certain people without the permission of a certain person in the group. As a part of the deal, no one was supposed to sleep with Randy without running it past me. Candice broke that deal. Candice lost all of my trust, and Randy lost what little trust he had left, which wasn't much. That's why I cried.

Torrie hands me a few cookies. "You look like you need these."

"Thanks, sis." I say.

"Is that Frenchie?" Chelle asks suddenly.

I look around. "Yeah. I think so."

"Let's go sit with her." Torrie says.

We sit with her.

I put an arm around her. "Bonjour, Maryse. Comment allez-vous?" (Hello, Maryse. How are you?)

She hugs me. "Marissa! Ça fait trop longtemps! Je le fais bien!" (Marissa! It's been too long! I'm doing great!)

"Bien." (Great.)

"Just to let you know, I speak English very well now."

I laugh. "Okay. Good."

"I hate when you two start speaking French." Chelle says.

"Cause you think you're the smartest because you're a former teacher, but you can't understand our French."

"Ohh burn!" Torrie says.

Maryse laughs. "How are you guys? And where's Candice?"

"Good." Torrie and Chelle say.

"Meh." I say. "Candice is well…she's a problem right now."

"What happened?" Maryse asks.

"She slept with Randy." I whisper.

"Woah. How are things with him?"

"Awful. Have been since the end of last November."

"So the rumors are true? You really are done with him."

"Yep."

She hugs me. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Maryse. Why are you here?"

"I'm being made to stand ringside for Vince's segment."

"Same." Torrie, Chelle, and I say.

A stagehand approaches us. "Sorry to interrupt you four, but Torrie, Michelle, and Marissa are needed for a photoshoot."

"Can we bring Maryse with us?" I ask.

"Sure."

* * *

 ** _Randy's P. O. V._**

I was changing into my ring gear as someone knocked on my locker-room door.

"Who is it?!" I yell.

"John!" The person on the other side of the door answers. "Now let me in, Asshole!"

I open the door. "Fine…what brings you here?"

"Boredom for the most part." John says as he sits down.

"Isn't Chelle here tonight?"

"She has a bikini photoshoot with Torrie and Marissa right now. She texted me a few minutes ago to tell me."

"What about for the rest of the night?"

"She's been with Torrie and Marissa ever since she got here."

"Oh. Well…Marissa could use the girl time."

"Yeah. Considering that you slept with her former best friend. Definitely."

"Are trying to make me feel bad?"

"Oh please. You already do."

"Shut up."

"But I am going to lecture you. Really, Randy, one of Marissa's best friends? You had her getting mad at you already. You knew about that deal. You should've stopped Candice from sleeping with you."

"Way to make it even worse for me, John."

"Well…I'm not wrong. And we both know it."

"You really like trying to make me feel worse. Don't you?"

John shrugs. "Hey, I'm just saying. And Candice is just as much at fault as you are."

I roll my eyes. "I know."

* * *

"I must admit that I was pretty surprised by the news last week." Vince says. "Quite frankly I was shocked that I have…I have…I have an illegitimate child. And I admit to one or two rendezvous in my life. But quite frankly I don't remember what this woman looks like. I don't even remember her name. And speaking of which, she's withholding the name from me. She's withholding the name of my child. Which means this is far beyond a paternity suit. What this is is sheer extortion. I will not. I will not be in any circumstances be extorted. I cannot be intimidated. I can't be intimidated by the United States Congress. I can't be intimidated by the media. And I damn sure can't be intimidated by some woman who is a lousy…by some woman who should've been on the pill! However, I take solace in the fact that every WWE Superstar around this ring is supportive of me. I take solace in the fact that every member of my family supports…well…and…uhh…I'm a little tongue-tied tonight. I hope that I could have the understanding and support of each and every one of you. Come on, this could happen to any red-blooded American male. Come on. I've supported you for all these years! The least you could do in my time of need! Damn it! For thirty years, I've been in the public spotlight! For thirty years! And nothing bothers me! You people can't bother me! Nothing can bother me anymore!"

I'm all grown up now, and I've listen and learn A True Star and I'm finally gettin my turn Took my hell, earned my spot I'mma be here for a minute sonny boy if you like it or not…

As Stephanie McMahon heads to the ring, I look at Marissa. She's standing by the barricade, like me. She isn't that far from me. I go to say something to her.

"Remember what I said last week?" She says. "Don't even talk to me, Randy."

"I can't even apologize?" I ask her.

"No."

"Well I'm glad that nothing can bother you, Dad." Stephanie says. "And quite frankly I would've told you what I'm about to tell you in private. But since you accused me last week of some publicity stunt when I grieved and cried my eyes out at the thought of your death. I mean, do you have an idea what you put Mom, Shane, and me through? Do you?"

"Look," Vince says. "I know this. I know that you went to those three attorneys. And I know why. You just want to get your piece of the pie. It's all about you getting your end of the money. It's all about the money! It's all about the money!"

"You know what, Dad? You're sick! You're absolutely sick! You're the one that faked your own death then got slapped with a paternity suit by a woman you don't even know. So as a matter of fact, I have no more feelings of guilt for what I'm about to say…in public. See, earlier today I came from the plaintiff's attorney's office and it seems as though your illegitimate child, my half-brother or sister, is standing around this ring right now. Your bastard is a WWE Superstar. Congratulations!" Stephanie exits the ring.

Vince walks around the ring and looks at various WWE Superstars before exiting the ring. Vince stops and stares at Mr. Kennedy. He looks at Mark Henry before heading up the ramp.

* * *

 ** _Marissa's P. O. V._**

Beth is already in the ring. Torrie and Chelle hug me before I enter guerilla. As I enter guerilla, Stephanie gives me a thumbs-up.

("Move it Up" plays)

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I stare at Beth. She stares back. We lock up, and she gains the advantage. She puts me in a Headlock. I elbow her until I have enough room to escape. When I escape, I knee her in the gut. I then hit her with a Neckbreaker. I pin Beth.

1…2…kickout!

Beth locks me in a Bearhug. I escape. We run at each other and Clothesline each other. I then hear a bunch of cheers.

"What the hell is going on, Beth?" I ask.

"Your buddy, Candice, is heading down here." Beth says annoyed.

"Actually we're not talking right now."

"Oh. You fought?"

"Yeah. We had a fight."

"Oh."

We both get up. Candice watches from ringside. Beth hits me with a few Right Hands. I dodge one and kick her in the gut. Candice then gets up on the apron. Without thinking twice, I knock Candice off of the apron. Beth rolls me into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

I go to get some breathing room, but Beth hits me with a Glam Slam and pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Beth with a Thesz Press. She goes for a Powerbomb, but I start to reverse it. I then hit her with a Flip-Over DDT. I pin Beth.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Raw: Aug. 20, 2007_**

I walk to the inside of the arena and smile. Today was the last of the episodes of Raw before SummerSlam. The Battle Royal was going to be announced on TV tonight. It was official. And I'm hoping to win that Battle Royal.

Chris: Make it to Raw yet?

I smile as I read Chris's text.

Me: Yes. Just did.

Chris: Good. Don't forget that I'm going to be at SummerSlam.

Me: I won't.

I smile as I also receive a text from Chelle.

Chelle: Don't let anything get to you tonight.

Me: I won't.

I go to check the match card. I don't have a match. The Divas match is Melina and Beth Phoenix against Candice and Mickie James. I might go see if Vince will let me be at ringside. I decide to check with the ring gear ladies to see if my ring gear for SummerSlam is done yet.

* * *

I enter the hallway where the ring gear ladies work. Leslie is the only one there. Unfortunately for me, she's talking to the last person I want to see right now…Randy Orton.

Apparently, he also had gear made for SummerSlam. Leslie hands it to him.

I look down at the ground and go to move away from where he'll be walking. I bump into someone. I look up, just to see that I had somehow still managed to run into the Legend Killer. We lock eyes.

"Marissa." He says just loud enough for me to hear.

"Randal." I say at the same volume level.

I smirk at the slight dirty look I get over calling him Randal. We both stand still, waiting for the other person to get out of the way. I'm not backing down. Randy soon gives and gets out of my way.

I walk past him to Leslie. "Hey, Leslie. How are you?"

"Good." She says as Randy goes to leave.

"That's good."

"Okay he's gone now. Damn that was a lot of tension."

I sigh. "Tell me about it."

She hands me my new ring gear. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Don't let him get to you."

"I won't, Leslie."

I leave the hallway to head to the Divas locker-room. However, after I turn the corner, I am stopped. Once again, it's Randy.

"Let's talk." He says to me.

"I have nothing to say to you." I say bitterly.

"But I have things to say to you."

"And I told you two weeks ago to not even breathe in my direction."

"You're still mad about that? Why? You're supposedly happy with Chris."

"I am happy with Chris."

"Then why does it matter that I slept with Candice?"

"Because my trust was betrayed."

"How was that?"

"You know about the deal."

"Okay…but we never dated. Why tell them to not sleep with me?"

"Because you do the same thing again and again, Randy. You sleep with a girl once, twice, maybe three times and then toss her to the side without considering her feelings. You've done that ever since you started wrestling with the WWE. I didn't want you doing that to my friends."

"Or maybe you're jealous about me giving attention to one of your coworkers."

"Jealous? I have Chris."

Randy laughs. "Sweetheart, let's be honest here. Your relationship with Chris Jericho isn't going to last forever. Before he was with you, he did nothing different than what I do now. Yet, I'm the one getting lectured about it by a woman who's supposedly happy in her relationship with another man."

"I am very happy with Chris."

"Then, tell me that you haven't argued with Chris since you've returned to the WWE."

I roll my eyes. "That isn't any of your business."

"So you have. You two aren't going to last."

"We've lasted about three months so far. How long did you last with Stacy Keibler or Camille? Two months each. Wait Camille was one of your fuck buddies."

"What's your point?"

"Stacy was your longest relationship. We've already outlasted that."

Randy rolls his eyes. "Ask yourself a question, Rissa. Do you think a twelve-year age difference is going to last?"

"Yes I do."

"Ask yourself another question. If your parents were here, would they approve of Chris? They wouldn't. Hell, I know that you haven't told Tyler. Don't worry. I did. And he doesn't approve."

My eyes go wide at the mention of my deceased parents and my older brother. "You know what, Orton? Your ego has gotten to your head. You're just as much of a douchebag as your on-screen character. And that's ridiculous." I slap Randy across the face. "And don't you dare mention my parents."

I get around him to leave as he holds his cheek.

* * *

After I put my ring gear in the locker-room, I call Chelle. Luckily, she answers.

Chelle: "You need something, Sis?"

Me: "Remember how I said that I wouldn't let anything get to me tonight?"

Chelle: "Yeah…what'd you do?"

Me: "I slapped Randy. I slapped him hard."

Chelle: "Oh, Sweetie. What'd he do?"

Me: "He told me that my deceased parents wouldn't approve of Chris. He also apparently told Tyler about me and Chris."

Chelle: "I'm going to kick his ass on Sunday. I swear that asshole doesn't know when to quit. Listen to me, just enjoy the rest of the show. And if you can find him, go hang out with John. I gotta go. Love you, Sis. Bye."

Me: "Bye, Sis. Love you too."

Chelle hangs up. I look up to see William Regal in the doorway.

"Um…" I say startled. "Hi, Mr. Regal."

He shuts the door. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah…"

"So…I heard about what happened between you and Randy earlier."

"Yeah…"

"So you did slap him?"

"He mentioned my deceased parents."

"Okay…fair enough. I would have slapped the bloody hell out of him too."

I laugh. "Thanks for understanding, Mr. Regal."

"Marissa, dear, still call me William."

"Okay, William."

"Listen, I don't do this much, but I can tell that you're having a rough night. You're not going onscreen tonight. I was going to have you there when I announce the Battle Royal, but you aren't on good terms with any of the Divas in that Tag Team match. Stay backstage. Sit in Catering or something."

"Okay. Thank you, William."

"No problem."


	11. Chapter 11

_**SummerSlam: Aug. 26, 2007**_

I smile as I watch for Chris outside the arena. He should be here any minute. I then see his tour bus. It stops, and he gets off quickly. He immediately sees me and heads my way.

"Hey!" He says.

"Hey!" I say as I hug him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How are you?"

"As of right now, amazing."

"That's good."

"How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Good? You haven't had any problems since Monday?"

"I haven't been inside yet."

"Oh. Well now I can walk in with you."

"Yeah."

Chris affectionately kisses my cheek as we head inside.

* * *

 _ **Randy's P. O. V.**_

I am lifting weights with John as we prepare for our match against each other tonight. "I'm gonna kick your ass tonight, Cena."

John stops in the middle of his bench press. "I highly doubt it."

"Watch me."

"No. You won't."

"You shouldn't be so confident."

"You haven't beat me yet."

"I haven't had my opportunity."

"You won't win, Orton." Michelle says as she walks in.

"Your opinion doesn't matter. It's biased anyway."

"You just won't admit that you're losing tonight."

"Don't you have a Battle Royal to prepare for?"

She shrugs. "I'm prepared."

"I bet Marissa is more prepared for the Battle Royal than you are."

"She's probably with Chris right now."

"She skipped SummerSlam to be with Chris? That's pathetic."

"Chris is backstage tonight. He is here to watch her. Stop making assumptions about her."

"Well she didn't go ringside for the Divas match and stayed in Catering on Monday for supposed personal problems."

"William told her to stay off-screen because he heard about what you said to her."

"What did I say to her?"

"You mentioned her deceased parents possibly not approving of her relationship with Chris." John says.

"What's it matter? She was never close with her mother."

"But her mother's death wasn't even two years ago, and she was close with her father. His death was four years ago."

"Okay…fair enough. Maybe I went a little far. Maybe I should apologize for that particular comment."

"You could apologize for more."

"I'll just leave it at that for now. I'll go apologize to her now."

"Don't apologize to her now." Michelle says. "Not today."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

"Because you trying to talk to her while Chris is here tonight will just stir up more shit. I almost guarantee Chris has heard all of the details of what happened between you and Marissa last week."

"So when do you think I should apologize?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **Marissa's P. O. V.**_

"So…" I say to Chris. "You have to go see Vince tonight?"

"Yeah." Chris replies. "He wants to talk about when and where I'm going to return."

"Hopefully soon and to Raw."

"Hoping to be on the same show as me? Hmm…"

"Of course I am."

Chris chuckles. "I hope it's Raw too."

"You will just have to tell me after you talk to Vince tonight."

"I will."

"Is that Marissa I see?" Chris and I hear from the end of the hall.

I fake gasp. "Is that Triple H I see?"

Paul chuckles as he and Stephanie approach Chris and me. "It is indeed. Welcome back, kid. I missed you."

"I visited you."

"I know."

"And you're just now returning. I've been back for almost two months."

"Okay. You win."

"When do I lose?"

Triple H chuckles. "Still as arrogant as ever…"

"I'm only like this around you."

"Whatever…" Triple H receives a text. "Chris, we gotta go see the boss."

"Oh. Already?" Chris says. "Bye, Rissa. See you later."

"Bye, Chris." I say as they head to see Vince.

Stephanie and I are alone now.

"So…" Stephanie says. "You and Chris. Huh?"

"Yeah…" I say awkwardly.

"I thought you didn't like him."

"Well…things change."

"Okay...why?"

"I don't know. I stopped being friends with Randy and started getting along with Chris."

"Okay. I heard about what Randy said on Monday. Regal told me. Randy needs to get over himself."

I chuckle. "I slapped him for it."

Stephanie chuckles. "I don't blame you. You probably need to go prepare for your match."

"Yeah. I probably should."

"You do that. I might go have a few choice words for Randy."

"You do that. I won't stop you."

Stephanie laughs. "Okay. See you later. Bye."

"Bye." I head to the Divas locker-room.

* * *

 _ **Randy's P. O. V.**_

I walk with John through the backstage area. Michelle had left us to go prepare for the Divas Battle Royal with some of the others, probably including Marissa. Triple H stops us in the hall.

"Hey, man." John says as he goes to shake Paul's hand. "How are you? Welcome back."

"Thanks, Cena." Triple H says as he shakes John's hand. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Good."

Paul smiles. "Good." He looks at me. "And, Randal, good luck beating Cena tonight."

"Thanks." I say.

Paul chuckles. "You're gonna need the luck. Anyway, what's this I hear about you giving poor Marissa shit about her relationship with Chris Jericho?"

"In my defense, she gave me shit for sleeping with Candice."

"Oh please. You were giving her shit before that."

I sigh. "I just don't approve of her and Chris being together when I know he's going to fuck up and hurt her. He'll end up cheating on her or something."

"And if he does, she has friends that will be there to support her. Myself included."

"Don't you think that I want to be there for her? I just can't bring him up to her without getting pissed. And yes, I know bringing up her deceased parents was too much. I will apologize to her tomorrow when Chris isn't around."

"At least we're getting somewhere with you."

"Honestly, I think I just get so pissed off about it because she didn't even tell me about her dating him."

"Honestly, she doesn't have to tell you shit."

"I figured she would considering how close we were."

"Yeah, but you fucked that up. You had to RKO her and injure her. Then, you didn't even go see her while she was in the hospital. She has every damn right to not tell you shit."

"Yeah…maybe she didn't tell anyone about it before it came out through the backstage gossip."

"Actually," John says. "I knew."

"How?"

"I'm dating one of her best friends. Remember? If Chelle knows, I know."

"Who else knew?"

"As far as I know, Trish, Lita, Edge, Christian, and Candice."

"Wow. I was so left out of the loop."

"Yeah. You were."

"It's your fault, Orton." Paul says. "You did this to yourself. By the way, Vince wants to see you two. I gotta go. See you two later."

"Bye." John and I say.

"Bye." Paul heads towards the locker-rooms.

John and I head to Vince's office, and the door opens as we arrive there. Chris and I immediately lock eyes.

He looks at John and shakes his hand. "Hello, John. How are you?"

"Good, Chris." John says. "How are you?"

"Good. Excited to see Marissa wrestle tonight. I'm sure that she and Michelle will both do great tonight. Tell Michelle I said good luck."

"I will."

Chris smiles. "Congrats on being champ by the way. I'm sure you'll steal the show tonight. Talk to me later. We gotta catch up." Chris goes to leave but stops by me. "Orton…I'll see you later too."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Jericho."

Chris chuckles. "Bye." He leaves.

John and I enter Vince's office to talk to him.

* * *

 _ **Marissa's P. O. V.**_

I stretch in the Divas locker-room with Michelle, Kelly, and Torrie. "So…Kristal and Bobby Lashley? I gotta give her credit. Bobby has some serious muscles."

"You know who else does?" Torrie says suggestively. "John Cena."

"Yeah." Kelly says. "How big are his biceps, Chelle?"

Chelle rolls her eyes. "I never asked."

"You know what?" Torrie says. "With you being a former teacher, you had to have taught him something."

"No. Not really."

"Has he taught you anything?"

"Like what?"

I smirk at Chelle. "Basic Thuganomics."

Chelle starts laughing. "I'll give you credit for that one, Rissa. But has Chris taught you how to Lionsault yet?"

"No."

"He should."

"Maybe. I don't really care if he doesn't."

"Hey." Kelly says. "It's time to go wrestle."

"Oh shit!" Torrie says. "Let's go."

* * *

"The following is the WWE Divas Battle Royal! The winner will receive a future Women's Championship match! Now in this match, the only way to be eliminated is to be thrown out of the ring with both feet hitting the floor! Now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!" Lilian Garcia says.

Let me show you what love is.

Let me show you how to move your body.

Let me show you how to make me crazy.

Too much loving never hurt nobody…

Candice walks towards her chair by commentary to a new remix to her theme song. I roll my eyes as I stand in guerilla.

"And now, please welcome the Divas representing Raw! First, Maria!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Beth Phoenix!"

"Melina!"

"Jillian Hall!"

"Mickie James!"

"And Marissa!"

I head to the ring, smiling.

"And the Divas representing SmackDown, Torrie Wilson!"

"Victoria!"

"Kristal!"

"And Michelle McCool!"

"And the Divas representing ECW, Extreme Expose, featuring Layla, Kelly, and Brooke!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The match starts. Michelle and I quickly glance at each other and then Melina, deciding to go after her first. We grab her and take turns beating on Melina. I just so happen to see Beth eliminate Brooke and head towards us.

"Chelle," I say. "Problem."

"What kind of problem?" Michelle asks.

"A Glamazon problem."

Beth goes to grab Michelle, but Kelly jumps on Beth's back. Jillian eliminates Maria. Layla approaches and starts fighting Michelle. I grab Melina and try to eliminate her, but she holds on. Michelle and I grab Layla by her hair and eliminate her. Kristal eliminates Victoria. Mickie tosses Kristal through the ropes, but Kristal holds on. Michelle goes to help Kristal, but Michelle ends up accidentally hitting Kristal and eliminating her.

Beth and Jillian eliminate Kelly as Michelle and I fight Melina again. Jillian and Mickie start fighting as Torrie fights Beth. Jillian and Mickie are trying to pull each other over the top rope as Beth starts fighting off me and Michelle. Beth throws me across the ring and starts beating on Michelle as Torrie runs over and eliminates Jillian. Then, Melina runs over and eliminates Mickie.

Torrie fights Beth as Michelle goes for Melina. Melina tries to use a Headscissors to eliminate Michelle, but I kick Melina in the back and eliminate her. I help Michelle up. We then share a look with Torrie before circling Beth. Michelle and Torrie Clothesline Beth. I then hit Beth with a DDT. She punches Michelle. Torrie and I go to Irish Whip Beth into the ropes, but she uses the momentum to reverse it and eliminate both Torrie and me.

"Damn it." I say.

Torrie and I then watch Beth dump Michelle out of the ring.

"Here is your winner, Beth Phoenix!"

* * *

 _ **Randy's P. O. V.**_

"Here is your winner, Beth Phoenix!"

"Damn it." I hear John say to Chris as we were watching the Divas Battle Royal from backstage. "Michelle almost had it."

"Yeah." Chris says. "It would've been better if Michelle or Marissa won. Maybe even Torrie."

"Yeah. Listen, I'm going to go back to my locker-room. If Michelle is wondering where I went, will you tell her?"

"Yeah. No problem." Chris and I both say.

"Thanks, guys." John says before leaving.

Chris smiles until John is out of sight. "Randy."

"What?" I ask, annoyed with Chris.

"I need you to listen to me for a few seconds, Asshole."

"Continue, but call me an asshole again and there will be a problem." I say cockily.

"You need to keep your nose out of my relationship. Okay? Marissa is none of your concern anymore. She is perfectly fine with me. We are in a relationship now. And, as much as you hate it, you're going to have to deal with it. Your friendship with her is over."

"You say that now, but I guarantee you that when you completely fuck up and break her heart, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"You mean like when you completely fucked up and hit her with the RKO and injured her for seven months, and I was the one who was there for her. Did you know she almost decided to retire?"

"She did what? Why would-"

"I'm not done talking, boy. She almost decided to retire, and Trish, Lita, and I talked her into coming back and helped her train to return. Maybe if you had actually came to see her, you would've known and maybe still be friends." Chris laughs. "Who am I kidding? You won't have a chance to be friends with her as long as I'm around. You just left pathetic voicemails and text messages because, let's be honest, you were scared of what would happen when you saw her. She was in a neck brace for awhile, and it's all your fault. She would have still been Women's Champion if you hadn't done that. I've been there for her. You fucked up, and she came running into my arms. You lost, Orton. You lost your chance with her. It's such a shame too because she was the only one too blind to see that you had feelings for her."

"She was one of my best friends."

Chris scoffs. "Oh please. The only one that fools is Marissa." He moves around me. "Hey, baby. You did great out there. Michelle, John's in his locker-room."

"Thanks, Chris." Chelle says as she passes me. "Hey, Randy."

"Hey." I say.

"Umm…I think John wanted to hang out before your guys' match. Come on."

I roll my eyes. "Okay."

Chelle and I start walking away.

"Why were you talking to Randy?" I hear Marissa ask Chris.

"Just casual guy talk. Wrestling and shit." Chris replies.

"Casual guy talk my ass." I mutter.

Once Marissa and Chris were out of earshot, Michelle turns to me. "What were you and Chris really talking about?"

"What do you think?" I ask Michelle.

"Oh…Marissa."


End file.
